1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices are known which use an electrophotography system. In such an image forming device, a surface of an image holding member such as a photoreceptor or the like, which is for holding electrostatic latent images, is charged by an electrostatic charging apparatus, and an electrostatic latent image is formed on the charged image holding member. Then, the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer and thus a toner image is formed on the image holding member. The toner image formed on the image holding member is transferred to a recording medium, directly to the recording medium or via a transfer roller, and is then fixed to the recording medium. Adherents on the image holding member, such as residual toner, paper dust and the like, are removed by a cleaning apparatus.
For the charging of the image holding member by the charging apparatus, in order to facilitate suppression of ozone generation amounts and a reduction in size of the image forming device, a contact-type charging apparatus is used. At such a contact-type charging apparatus, charging of the image holding member surface is performed by causing a cylindrical charging roller to contact the surface of the image holding member. However, toner components at the image holding member surface, such as external additives and the like, that have not been removed by the cleaning apparatus may adhere to a surface of the charging roller.